Quiz Show Marvel Qs
What does the Arc Reactor do for Iron Man? How does Bruce Banner turn into The Hulk? Peter Parker works at what news company? What is Captain America’s shield made out of? How the Fantastic 4 get there did powers? How did Hawkeye learn to use the bow & arrow? What was Black Widow before she became a hero? What is Wolverine’s birth name? What does the Human Torch say to turn into flames? What is Thor the god of? Who are the original 5 members of The Avengers? How many X-Men were there originally? When Jean Grey loses control she becomes…? What caused Beast to become blue and hairy? What is the name of the building the Fantastic 4 live in? What organization does Nick Fury lead? Who is Abomination the enemy of? Absorbing Man has the power too…? AIM is a criminal organization specialising in…? Who are the 2 Imposter Mandarin’s in the Iron Man movies? What is the relationship of original Ant-Man & Wasp? How did Angel become Archangel? Arnim Zola is alive still since WW2, how did he achieve this? Aunt May Parker’s maiden name is…? Beetle is a villain that uses a beetle inspired…? Black Bolt can’t speak because if he does…? Black Cat used to be in a flirty relationship with Spider-Man, what caused her to hate him? Black Panther is the ruler of what country? Blade uses a sword to kill…? The Blob, Toad, Pyro & Emma Frost are members of what X-Men villain team? Bullseye is the arch-enemy of what hero? What is the relationship between Captain Britain and Psylocke? What is the name of Carnage’ main host? Colossus’ body is fully made of…? Dr. Curt Connors turned into a Lizard accidently while trying too…? What does Damage Control do? What is Daredevil’s day job? Deadpool can break the 4th wall and talk to the audience because he knows…? The Destroyer was made by Loki to do what? Who is Doctor Doom the arch-enemy of? Doctor Octopus gained his mechanical arms how? What does Doctor Strange wear around his neck? What did Doctor Strange trap Dormammu in? Why doesn’t Drax the Destroyer understand sarcasm or jokes? What 2 colours is Electro’s original costume? Elektra was killed by Bullseye using what? What does Galactus look like in his main form? Why does Gambit carry a pack of cards everywhere? Gamora and Nebula are the adoptive daughters of which villain? Ghost Rider is the Spirit of what? Who is the Green Goblin? What are the only 2 sentences Groot can say? How did Gwen Stacy die? Cyclops’ brother is the mutant hero named…? What is the bridge that Hemidall watches over? What superhero team created the robot HERBIE? Howard the Duck had a movie made by what famous person? Who are the 2 famous leaders of HYDRA? Why Danny Rand is called the Iron Fist? Why does J. Jonah Jameson hate Spider-Man? What famous line does Juggernaut shout before he runs into a wall in the X-Men movies? The Kingpin’s real name is Wilson…? Kraven is a…? The Leader has super intelligence to fight his arch-enemy…? Loki is the god of what? Why does Magneto hate humans? What was Mary Jane Watson’s job before she became a journalist? Why were Sentinel made? MODOK looks like what? Moon Knight is thought to be crazy by other heroes because…? Before Carol Danvers was Captain Marvel, what was her superhero name? Mysterio doesn’t have powers, instead what does he use in his crimes? What is Mystique’s power? Nightmare lives in what realm? What is the Nova Corps? Pepper Potts is dating which famous hero? Which Iron Man armour did Pepper Potts temporarily wear during 1 of the movies? Polaris is the daughter of which villain? What is Luke Cage’s superhero name? In the comics why is Professor X unable to walk? Frank Castle became The Punisher because…? Red Hulk is secretly…? Which Spider-Man movie did Rhino appear in? What does Rocket Raccoon keep stealing in the movies because he thinks it’s funny? What species is Ronan the Accuser? What is the name of Iron Man’s company? Sabretooth is the arch-enemy of which hero? Sandman’s real name is William Baker but he has a false criminal name, what is it? What is She-Hulk’s relation to hulk? Who is Shocker an enemy of? Silver Samurai appears in which movie? Silver Surfer’s job for Galactus is too…? Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman has not got the same powers as Spider-Man, what are her powers? Squirrel Girl is famous for what strange phenomenon in the comics? In 1 of Stan Lee’s cameos what does he accidently call Tony Stark? Star-Lord/Peter Quill is well known for carrying what with him at all times? In the comics Superior Spider-Man was the result of what? The Super-Skrull has copied the powers of whom? What is Taskmaster’s power? What is the name of Venom’s main 2 hosts? Vulture’s motives for crime are…? What is the Spider-Man villain team famous for always having 6 characters? War Machine has also gone by what superhero name? Whiplash was the villain of which Iron Man movie? Who was the boy Bruce Banner saved from the nuclear bomb that turned him into The Hulk? What is the glove Thanos is after? What is the name of the hammer Beta-Ray Bill uses in the comics that Thor uses in Infinity War? What is Falcon’s real name? The Winter Soldier turned out to be…? Who is Thor & Loki’s father? What is the name of Thor’s human ex-girlfriend? What colour was The Hulk before he was green? What is Tony Stark’s fathers name? What is the explanation in the comics for why there are 2 Nick Fury’s? What is the name of the Spider-Man clone, Scarlet Spider? Who is the new, younger Spider-Man in the ultimate universe? What colour is Spider-Man 2099’s suit? Who was Venom’s 1st host? Who are the 2 Agent Carter’s? Amadeus Cho was given a suit by Spider-Man to become what hero in Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon? In the comics what is Batroc’s villain name? Brock Rumlow becomes the supervillain known as…? Is the most famous Captain Universe male or female? What does The Collector collect? In Luke Cage’s Netflix series there are 2 villains named after snakes, what are they? How did Inhumans gain there power? Demolition Man’s original costume was just stolen parts of which 2 hero’s costumes? Who does happy Hogan work for? What is Fin Fang Foom? What does The Grandmaster do? The Grim Reaper is secretly the brother to which SHIELD member? The 2nd Hawkeye’s real name is…? What is the last name of Hellcat/Patsy? Who was the villain in the first Iron Man movie? What is the material Wakanda is most famous for? Who was the actor who played The Hulk in the old Hulk TV show? What is Mantis’ power? What well known Guardians member is Moondragon the daughter of? What is the Marvel space hero team called? Who is the father of Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver? Ragnarok is an evil cyborg clone of which Avenger? Who did Betty Ross turn into later on in the comics? Who is the new female Thor in the comics? Who made Ultron in the comics? Valkyries were wiped out by which supervillain in Thor Ragnarok? In the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, Spider-Man’s original team included Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Nova, Iron Fist and what other hero? What is the realtion between Wiccan & Hulkling? How many Black Knights are there in Lego Marvel games? What is the name of Asgard’s Enchantress? Kang the Conqueror is the villainous future son of which hero couple? What is Killmonger’s first name? M’Baku in the comics is known as what anti-hero name? Who is the Night Nurse in the Marvel Netflix shows? What are the first names of SHIELD agents Simmons & Fitz? SHIELD agent Daisy Johnson is known by what 2 hero names? Agent Melinda May’s biggest regret is…? What is the real name of SHEILD agent Mockingbird? What is the name of Ant-Man’s flying ant that dies in the 1st movie? Scott Lang’s daughter is called…? What is Ant-Man’s best friend’s name? Who is the villain of the Ant-Man movie? What is the criminal ninja clan Iron Fist fights? Name all of Marvel’s Superman rip-offs you can remember What recent twist happened to Captain America in the comics? What other names has Ant-Man gone by? there are 4 What power does the giant dog Lockjaw have? What power does the Inhuman Medusa have? What long-dead character came back in an alternate reality as Spider-Woman? Who is inside the golden pod in the MCU, being teased at endings? In the comics, he is a member of HYDRA but What are Baron Zemo’s motives in the MCU? What is the name of the Hawkeye villain who wears green and uses a bow & arrow just like him? What monster is Captain America famous for turning into in the comics once? What do you call Venom & Carnage when they fuse together? Who is Iron Fist’s sword wielding girlfriend in the Netflix show? Why is Gwenpool named and costumed like Deadpool? Who is the goddess of death? What is the name of the orange Green Goblin? Who pulled the sword from the stone? What is the name of the evil future Hulk? What is the name of Marvel’s Swamp Thing knock-off? Who is the female detective with the cybernetic arm? What is the female MODOK called? Who is the Spider-Man villain who is a vampire? Who is the evil witch from medieval times? What is the name of the original Ghost Rider? Who is Spider-Ham? What is the comic villain name for Iron Fist villain Davos? Why does he call himself Taserface? Who trained Doctor Strange? What species is Ursa Major? How does Yondu control his Arrow? What is the name of the Spacedog? In the alternate reality where Aunt May gains spider powers, what is her hero name? Who causes Ragnarok? What is the name of the frog with Thor’s powers? Who is Star-Lord’s dad? What does Iron Man use as an insult to 1 of Thanos’ minions in Infinity War? Cassie Lang’s superhero name in the comics is…? What is the name of the hero team made up of teenagers who ran away from home? Cloak & Dagger’s powers are opposites and come from…? What is the surname of The Incredibles family? Name all the Marvel characters the Incredibles characters are based on? What is the name of Syndrome’s assistant? Who makes the super suits? Category:Quiz Show